The Curse is Relifted
by Worms-of-a-Tail
Summary: Jack helps Will to capture a ship until he is captured on the ship and Will gone. Jack then finds out he and his two old crew mates must shut the cave to the Crotez gold over the Black Pearl Will be taken again. How will they ever do this?
1. Will The Pirate

Note: Rated PG-13 for language and sexual and Crude humor.  
  
Please Review and look at my other stories and review them. I love getting feed back.   
  
P.S. I know my Grammar and Spelling isn't the best but I write these at night so I don't catch everything and neither does my computer. So please don't complain about it! Thanks!  
  
Womry (look forward to seeing reviews)  
  
  
  
~Will the Pirate  
  
Will looked out from the horizon. He could see another ship that looked very unaware they were coming. Will pointed to confirm with his crew that they would steal it. Will became a Pirate and followed in his father's footsteps.   
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It all started when he and Elizabeth was at her house and his set ablaze in fire from the General's men thinking Elizabeth would get out and Will would be lift to his death. Will searched for Elizabeth through every room till someone grabbed him and rushed him out of the fire. He then never saw Elizabeth again!  
  
He learned to be happy that he saw saved and the man who saved him was Jack. Jack was on his ship and saw smoke and sense something was wrong. Will for some time got angry at Jack why couldn't he have died along with her and live forever up in the heavens.   
  
Jack said to him "Well if it makes you feel any better I personally didn't like her. Knowing you, you more the kind of person who go for a Pirate then a rich General's daughter. So with nothing better to do Will took Jacks advice and became a Pirate and moved on and forgot about Elizabeth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Will turned the ship toward the other ship for a Giant surprise attack. Everything was going according to plan until Jack jumped over board into the water.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Well that's it for the chapter. I love cliff hangers. Now if you like me to continue please write a review so I know at least people are enjoying it. And if you like this story check out my other Story called Love with a touch of Weirdness.  
  
~Womry 


	2. The fight

Note: Here is my next chapter sorry it took a while. I left you kind of hanging  
  
" What do you think you are doing?" Will yelled to Jack who was now swimming  
  
towards the boat  
  
"I Don't know you tell me!" Laughed Jack as he swam over to the other ship.  
  
"Well he's good as dead!" Laughed one of the crew members.  
  
"Hey Shut Up! Knowing Jack he won't make a fool" But Will was interrupted by Jack's  
  
scream to the other ship  
  
"Help me!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs to the other ship.   
  
"He's gone mad!" Will said simply steering his ship towards the other one for the surprise  
  
attack.  
  
"Help me I fallen over board" yelled Jack again to the ship.  
  
The crew of that ship turned and looked at each other questioning whether he was part of  
  
their crew or not.  
  
"Help I can't swim!" Yelled Jack as he frilled around like a fish.   
  
The crew started to panic as they threw a lifesaver out to Jack to pull him up to shore.  
  
Jack grabbed on still acting as if he was the worse swimmer that ever lived, which for  
  
Jack wasn't true at all!   
  
Then as the crew pulled him right over shore they look at him as he was in the boat.   
  
"Shit he's a Pirate" Yelled one of the crew members  
  
Jack jumped up and pulled out his sword.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you to said Jack as he stabbed the crew member and he fell down  
  
and died quite quickly  
  
"Come on" Jack complained, "I was hoping for a challenge"   
  
The rest of the crew members pulled out his sword and the Captain of the ship pulled out  
  
his gun.  
  
"Oh so this is I guess no bit of a challenge!" Said Jack backing away  
  
The Captain stepped up in Jack face.  
  
"And What do I ask is a Pirate doing her all alone and fighting a crew by himself."  
  
Laughed the Captain  
  
Jack stumbled drunk like in the Captions face "How do you know if I'm alone?"  
  
questioned Jack  
  
"Huh?" Was all the Captain said then was hit to the ground by Will who swung across to  
  
join the fight.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry I have to end there Please review! I look forward to reading them and writing more  
  
of my Fancies. 


	3. Long lost friend

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
We left off with Will swinging across to the other boat to help Jack  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
"Well I think your timing is improving" Said Jack as Will and him fought to take control of the ship.  
  
Then Will's and Jack's whole crew swung over to help. One by one the men dropped to the grown dying,   
  
All were from the opposite side.  
  
  
  
Jack and Will's crew was becoming successful and none were dying no matter how much they got hit or  
  
stabbed.  
  
Will was wondering what was going on and went down below deck to release any prisoners to have them   
  
join the crew.  
  
Jack didn't notice that Will was doing and continued to go on with the attack. Until he saw someone near the   
  
bow of the   
  
Boat and was standing there. Their back faced Jack and it looked as if they were trying not to be noticed   
  
and to get  
  
Killed. Jack would fix that as he walked slowly up to the person. Oh how easy this was going to be.   
  
Jack pulled out his sword and swung it towards the victim, when doing so the person spun around as if   
  
knowing what   
  
He was doing and blocked their sword with theirs.  
  
"Now that's not very nice!" Person said still holding their sword against Jack's.  
  
Then the person received a shocked look on their face as they saw Jack. Jack had the same face and one   
  
thing  
  
He noticed about this person was that she was a female, and he knew her!   
  
"Nikki? What the hell you doing here? And on this ship?"  
  
"What do you mean I should be asking that" Nikki said still in some shock.  
  
"I'm taking over this ship." Replied Jack simply.  
  
"Oh" replied Nikki still wondering what to say more. It had been so long.  
  
"OH MY GOD! TWO PIRATES ON THE LOOSE, KILL THEM OR WE'RE....." Said one of the   
  
crewmembers of the ship.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Yelled Nikki as she took her sword and slashed the guy to fall to the ground.  
  
"Nice one!" Said Jack  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"It won't be a nice one for long" said the captain of the ship as he hit Jack on the head with a glass bottle   
  
That shattered to piece and Jack fell along with them. The Captain then took both of them to the jail cell  
  
With Will's crew getting away without Jack. 


	4. The Way Out!

Note- Hi! I again haven't updated in a while and I hope you like this chapter. Please read my other stories and Review!  
  
P.S. This is main reason why this is really rated PG-13. I have a lot of Sexual but funny humor in this chapter but no not any, well you know, I don't think I'm putting anything like that in my story.I don't think! If I do, sorry it will only be like when Jack and Elizabeth on the island in POTC that's it! Hope you like this one.  
  
Finally Jack awoke to find himself in a jail cell with Nikki. Which actually he personally didn't mind!  
  
Jack was going nuts from not knowing how he got there and started to panic.  
  
"Where the hell am I?" Asked Jack as his voice volume started to rise.  
  
"You got hit on the head and got dragged here." Nikki said like she had been explaining it for too long.  
  
"And you?"  
  
"Well after stabbing one of their crew members, which I don't really think mattered because all he did was run his frickin mouth, they grabbed me as well and threw me in here!"  
  
That never seemed to stop you before!" Replied Jack looking at her surprisingly.  
  
"Oh I could have whooped the guy. But then that be leaving Will's best crewmember back her. To deal with these people."  
  
"Oh wow you really do care!" Said Jack acting in shock.  
  
"Yeah, just don't rub it in, I'm a pirate remember that!"  
  
"Oh but how could I ever forget!" Said Jack gazing up at her.  
  
For a while there was a long occur ward silence.  
  
"So how the hell did you end up here before I came?"  
  
"Well when you were left on that unmistaken island of yours Cass and I were left to Barboassa and."  
  
"He didn't do anything to you like."  
  
"No, Jack of course he didn't.man he tried, but you know Cass and I we won't take that crap. Anyway he got mad because."  
  
"You wouldn't get it on with him."  
  
"Yes, and had us walk the plank. Then we found this."  
  
Nikki grabbed something from a chain around her neck.  
  
"Don't tell me, did you take the medallion."  
  
"No do you think I'm that stupid?"  
  
Jack put his finger up about to answer.  
  
"You know don't answer that!"  
  
"Does this mean everybody is cursed?" Asked Jack.  
  
"How would I know I did steal the medallion I just saw it in the water with a dead monkey."  
  
"But the monkey wasn't really dead!"  
  
"Oh but I wish it was I hate that."  
  
"Hey, I got an idea"  
  
" Wow that's unusually!"  
  
"You know just shut up! You're just like when I left you, thinking I'm stupid, you didn't flirt with me when you were part of my crew."  
  
" That has nothing to do with this, and Cass didn't so call flirt with you either!"  
  
"That's different!"  
  
"Oh really! So I guess everybody who were female on your crew you wanted had to make sure you got laid?"  
  
"Well actually..."  
  
Nikki then slapped him across the face being very pissed off with him.  
  
"I think I deserved that"  
  
"You sure did, now pay attention we have to get out of here."  
  
"Now you're talking shit!" Yelled another voice from the other cell.  
  
"Cass, wow you're awake!"  
  
"Why is everybody here from my ship?" Jack yelled.  
  
Nikki gave Jack a annoyed look and looked back at Cass." What do you mean Cass I'm talking shit?  
  
" I mean there is no way we can get through here!" Cass replied.  
  
"Well I could have told you that!" Said Jack  
  
Nikki pointed at Jack to remind him she could slap in one more time.  
  
"Well there's must be a way out!" Nikki said looking for something to use.  
  
"I know one!" Said Jack a little loud with his finger in the air!  
  
"Oh really!" Said Cass.  
  
"Yes really, I was in one of these cells once and Will helped me out with those things." Jack said pointing to this big wooden like lever.  
  
"Notice how we can't reach that from in here." informed Cass.  
  
"Well I'm sorry I'm not any help, but if I didn't talk to Nikki in the first place we wouldn't be here, and we be off with Will to close the stupid cave so no one could take anymore medallions and." Jack then stopped seeing Nikki was looking at him in a new light.  
  
"You know you might be able to help!" Said Nikki drawing ever so closer, Jack  
  
thinking she was actually being a little flirtatious gave her a seductive smile and he  
  
walked more closely to her. Her hand went up to where his hair was and they were so close  
  
they could hear each other breathing. Jack thinking something was just about to happen  
  
shut his eyes until he  
  
felt a pain rush to his head. As Nikki grabbed the long wooden bead attached to his hair and  
  
dragged him over to the cell door, with the bead still in her grasp.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" Jack yelled as his hair was being pulled.  
  
"I'm using the stupid wooden bead in your hair to pick the lock, and Jack get your head away from my chest!"  
  
"Sorry" Jack said trying to situate his head so his head wouldn't be there, even though he wouldn't mind staying there.  
  
"Why did you have to use the wooden bead, it's attached you know!" Jack complained  
  
" I'm sorry Jack, but that's the only long pointy thing in this cell."  
  
Jack smiled and looked down "The only long pointy thing?"  
  
Nikki stopped picking the lock for a second " Jack, I don't you think that be too big and too soft and hurt more then your hair being pulled." Nikki then continued to pick the lock, and acting like he never said anything.  
  
"Oh so Nikki, how would you ever know it wouldn't fit?!" Asked Cass with a sick smile.  
  
Nikki just looked at Cass in a disgusted look.  
  
Jack took this as an opportunity and replied " Oh it would be difficult to fit it in, but if it was hard and." Jack was about to finish when Nikki got the door opened and slapped him once again for thinking sick thoughts.  
  
They then grabbed their weapons and supplies and walked up the wooden stairs..  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Oh I love cliffhangers! Lol sorry I had to do that. I hope you like that chapter please review.  
  
P.S. PLEASE DON'T WRITE ABOUT GRAMMER OR SPELLING ERRORS IN MY FANFICS BECAUSE I WILL STOP WRITING. 


	5. Author's Note

Hi! This is just an author's note. I got a review from Elvine. Don't worry I'm not mad at you. I understand what you're saying and I wasn't going to let Will forget about Elizabeth. He still loves her and misses her. Well you'll see when I write more. Will hasn't really express his feelings about what happened that night and holding them in. This will come in effect in one of my chapters so don't worry. Also thank you for asking about that.  
  
Womry (Nikki) 


End file.
